Passion, Pain, & Pleasure
by RAWR.iHeart.SwantonflyinVipers
Summary: 6 Women. All involved in someway with a WWE Superstar. The Ups...the downs...all the drama. From growing relationship to catching falling marriages. Will they be able to survive? Follow them and find out.


**Author notes && Disclaimer at the bottom, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Beautiful brown eyes, luscious golden locks that fell all the way down to that perfectly round ass. Her pearly white smile that flashed as she moved to the music. Her bountiful breasts that would make any man fantasize about playing with them for a lifetime. And her legs…oh those legs. Zebrahead describes them perfectly. Every physical feature about her made me want to…<p>

"Mike!"

He jumped, "Huh?"

"You didn't pay attention to anything I said, did you?" Partner and best friend, Alex Riley asked with a scowl.

"Yeah, of course…" Mike trailed off as he went back to staring at the female in front of him.

"Dude!"

"What?" Mike exclaimed in aggravation. "You're really starting to piss me off!"

"You're whipped." Alex teased with a wide smirk.

Mike rolled his eyes at the younger man, "Am not."

"Dude, you've been staring at her for the past 20 minutes." Alex said. "Just go on and pound the ring rat."

Mike shot him a cold glare, "She is not a ring rat."

"She's slept with half of the locker room, and its only her tenth week." Alex took a sip of her beer. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind a quick fuck in the bathroom."

I chose to ignore him as I turned back to her: Marcia Shakira Hunter aka Macy Marie, the new RAW diva. Extreme diva, trained by the Hardyz and Cassandra. The Hardcore Queen, then master of the kendo stick. She's not your average diva, far from it. But she is strictly off-limits, supposedly. Not only does she have the boys from Cameron, but the Viper, Randy Orton, John Cena, and my 'enemy' and best friend, John Hennigan (Morrison) watching her like a hawk…supposedly. They aren't doing much of a good job at it though by the number of men she has slept with in the business already.

Rumors said that she fucked her way into the business, but I highly doubt it. She has skills of a trained wrestler, but you never know. If she did, she sure is making a hell of a good impression of why she should stay. She's had matches every week since she's been here, participated in the last pay per view. She's definitely making a name for herself in the ring.

My frown deepened as I watched her drag the guy she was dancing with, Dolph Ziggler, towards the back. Although I may not be the cleanest guy on the roster, as a matter of fact, I've slept with 90% of all of the current divas, with the others being married.

I sighed as I watched them disappear to the bathroom, "You want her, don't you?" I heard from behind.

I snapped my head around to see the Party Animal, The Queen of the Nexus, Lucky Barrett. I rolled my eyes and ignored her question, "What do you want? Shouldn't you be tending to your 42nd husband or something?"

She scoffed, "I only have one, asshole."

"Then go have sex with Wade or something." Mike snarled in annoyance. "Or maybe Heath, you love his cock, right?"

Lucky glared at him, "You're just mad because you can't get any from Macy."

"You should go join your best friend in the bathroom with Dolph. You are known for threesomes." Mike said with a smirk.

Lucky growled in annoyance, "Ugh! You're such a dick!"

"Then blow me, bitch." He shot back.

She let out an aggravated scoff, knowing she was defeated. "Wait until I tell Wade about this."

"Then he'll be thrilled to hear about all of your affairs with the members of his own stable, you stupid whore."

"I'm going to leave now, I don't need stress on my baby." Lucky said before storming off.

"Yeah! I don't want Slater's kid to die!" Mike yelled. "Stupid whore."

* * *

><p>"Ah yeah, right there. Suck me, you slut." Dolph groaned loudly as he tangled his hand her hair. Macy bobbed her head and licked the head softly as she looked up at Dolph's pleasure filled face. Her tongue flicked in and out of his slit, "That's it baby, take it all in your mouth."<p>

Macy loosened her throat letting all 8 inches of his rock solid cock down her throat, gagging herself. She backed up and let her tongue whirl around him as she played with his balls in her right hand. He grabbed her hair and started thrusting into her mouth, causing Macy to gag slightly and Dolph to groan even louder. This continued until someone bursted through the bathroom door. Dolph let go of Macy's hair and Macy took him out of her mouth and turned her head to see The Miz standing in the doorway.

His face was emotionless as he stared at Macy on the ground. "Get up, Cassie's looking for you and I don't think she'll be too happy to see you hooking up again."

Macy wiped her mouth and sigh before turning to the bleach blonde, "I'm sorry." her sweet Latin tone rang.

"Oh no, go ahead. I'm trying to save myself! I don't need Cassandra on my back." Dolph said as he quickly pulled up and zipped his jeans and ran out of the bathroom, and possibly the club.

Macy glared up at Mike, "Thanks for ruining my fun, Mizanin." she growled in hate as stood up. Mike rolled his eyes as she fixed her dress and hair in the mirror before shooting him a glare and walking out of the bathroom.

Mike sighed softly. Well sure Cass wouldn't want Macy hooking up like this, but that wasn't the reason he came in there. The reason was that he didn't want anyone touching her anymore. Not until he had some of her himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! What is up? How are you doin'? Feelin' good? Mmkay.<strong>

**First off...I only own Macy, Allie, & Lula. Kelsie owns Lucky and Izzy. Katie owns Courtney, Kayla, Jake, & Max. Miya owns Elle. Quinny owns Cassandra, Tristan, Nicole, and Nero.**

**This story is actually a remake of one of my older stories that I deleted from here. I didn't like it, it was pretty suck-ish, you know? But now it's pretty good. Yayz!**

**There will be LOTS of smut in this story, so if you don't like it...hate to say it but don't read. Or you can skip it, that works too. :)**

**Reviews and criticism is recommended, I would really love it. So are you gonna hit the little button below that says review? Really? Super! Where is it you may ask? Look to the south! vvv Psst! It's down there! vvv**

**Heehee, see you later guys. I'm not going to be one of those people that say if I don't get this many reviews I won't post the next chapter because I already know that Kelsie would fufill the number of reviews then. ;D Love you boo! Soo...yeah, I'm done. Again please review and maybe check out my other stories, they're pretty groovy man. So...yeah, bye~! Peace! -o_o-V**

**-Alia Jaenel, RAWR. iHeart. SwantonflyinVipers, biatches!**

**P.S.: For the people who have contacted me wanting to know what my username meant, that means that I adore Jeffrey Nero Hardy && Randall Keith Orton. Mmkay? Mmkay.**


End file.
